


DISFRACES

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DANNY QUIERE SORPRENDER A STEVE CON SU NUEVO DISFRAZ, PERO LA SORPRESA SE LA LLEVA ÉL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DISFRACES

Danny iba a dar una sorpresa a Steve cuando lo viera con esa guisa, iba disfrazado, pero su disfraz haría sangrar los ojos de un ciego. Tocó la puerta de la casa de Steve y espero que abriera.

_ Truco o trat… - pues la sorpresa se la llevo él, cuando vio que Steve se había disfrazado. -¿Qué significa esto?, ¡exijo una respuesta, ahora¡- le dio un empujón a Steve y entró en la casa, cerró la puerta detrás de él, no quería testigos que declararan en su contra cuando descubrieran el cuerpo de Steve.

_ Pensé que te sentirías halagado, pues visto como un policía normal, y no pensé que te podrías tan furioso-

_ Puedes vestirte como un policía normal pero no de mí, - Danny tenía una forma particular de hablar, moviendo las manos, gestos que repetía Steve- ¡deja eso¡

_ ¿y tú, te has visto?- el moreno señalo al rubio- parece que te has propuesto dejar ciego a un daltónico.

_ Mi disfraz es de un turista que visita Hawái- espeto Danno.

_Sí, un turista sin ningún sentido de la moda, la camisa hawaiana no tiene nada que ver con tus pantalones corto, de fuertes colores, encima sandalias con calcetines, gafas gigantescas de sol, la nariz embardunada de crema solar, ¡¡hasta tienes colgadas una cámara de juguete.- parece ser que el moreno había copiado cada gestos de su compañero.

_ Esa es mi corbata, la que me regalo mi hija- Ni corto ni perezoso se dispuso a quitársela, pero el nudo estaba demasiado fuerte, saco la lengua, como de costumbre, como hacía cuando estaba concentrado en algo, o se mordía el labio, mientras Steve sonreía. Por fin logro quitarle la corbata, y la reviso detenidamente- No es mi corbata.

_ Lo sé, me la regalo Grace-.- El moreno no paraba de sonreír.

_ Vale, me voy- Danno se acercaba a la puerta, se disponía a marcharse, pero la voz de Steve lo detuvo.

_ La camisa es tuya, y si piensas que es parece no lo es, es tuya, me la dio Grace como parte del disfraz. Si la quieres tendrás que quitármela.

El más pequeño rugió y se dio la vuelta, y empezó desabotonar los botones.

_ Te odio, Steve- mientras el más alto se reía, y pensó que su hermana y Kono habría tenido la mejor idea del mundo. Ya era hora que besará al turista daltónico que tenía delante, y lo hizo, mira que sí respondió al beso.


End file.
